


Personal Questions

by XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Hanks a great boyfriend, Jealousy, M/M, Old Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: ***DURING AN AWARD CEREMONY EVENT FOR THE DPD, A FACE FROM THE PAST SHOWS. HOW WILL CONNOR AND HANK RESPOND TO THE UNEXPECTED GUEST?***Been awhile since i posted and I'm summary rusty >.< anyway here's a HankCon on Valentine's Day!!! Enjoy!!!





	Personal Questions

“No!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Because I'd look stupid, and it wouldn't fit!”

 

A sigh. “Hank, this isn't about size, it's about-”

 

Hank holds out his hand, intentionally avoiding the bright pink number Connor's holding out to him.

 

“Ok, gonna stop you right there on the size thing before you say something stupid. Just put the damn thing in my closet. I'm not promising you that I'm going to wear it though.”

 

Connor frowns, LED swirling blue. “Then what are you going to wear?”

 

He sags his shoulders in defeat. “It doesn't matter Con, seriously. It's just me receiving some award nothing exciting or worth dressing up for.”

 

When he looks over his shoulder from where he stands in the hall way he sees the hurt look on his boyfriend's face.

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

Slowly the look intensifies, until Connor is all out pouting. Hank mumbles a goddamn it, and gives in to wearing the pink suit Connor picked out for him.

 

“Thank you Hank! You're going to look great!”

***The DPD award ceremony***

 

“You look stupid.” Jeffrey states, Gavin sliding down the wall, holding his stomach from how hard he's laughing.

 

“Yeah well, Connor picked it out.” Hank says with a bland expression, his award tucked under his arm while he sips at his glass of alcohol.

 

His boss, nods. “Did the pout?”

 

“He did the pout.”

 

“You're a gullible idiot sometimes, but you're the best one this force has.”

 

Hank nods. “Yep.”

 

As they are watching the other police officers receive awards someone bumps into hank, and spills his drink all over his suit.

 

“Dammit!” He swears under his breath, turning to curse out the idiot that was blind enough to miss another idiot in a very obvious eyes sore of a pink suit.

 

When he does though he come face to face with a person he hasn't seen in years.

 

“Carolynn?”

 

The gray haired lady looks up from her apologizing, and stepping over some of the drink he wasted on the floor. When she meets his gaze she freezes.

 

“Oh...Hank...I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

 

He frowns. “I work here. I've worked here even before we were married.”

 

She brushes some hair from her face, and looks around nervously.

 

“Yeah, totally. Ok, let me just end the lies here. We've had enough of that from our marriage.”

 

“Rude, but carry on.”

 

She tells him about how she heard he was receiving an award tonight and wanted to show up. She didn't get here in time so of course she missed him receiving his, and was just walking around hoping to bump into him when.

 

She laughs nervously. “I literally bump into you. Sorry, about that by the way here use my handkerchief-oh...wow...”

 

He raises a brow. “What?”

 

She covers her mouth, eyes looking him over. “Um...your sense of style has changed over the years I see.”

 

Jeffery barks a laugh, walking off with his coffee mug in his hand.

 

_What is it pick on Hank day?_

 

“Look this wasn't my idea my-” He pauses, wondering if she even knows about Connor and him.

 

There make the news a lot, but only a handful of people have ever really guessed that they were actually dating. Should he tell her, or would that come off weird. Wait why would it be weird? It isn't like he's trying to make her jealous or anything.

 

“Lynny babe?”

 

Both of them look in the direction of a cute blonde guy, probably in his early twenties, with puckered lips like a swimsuit model. He seems to be waving at Carolynn. She waves him over.

 

“Come on over darling.”

 

Darling?

 

Hank watches the hot blonde walk over, feeling like he aged a decade just because he's standing next to him. He shakes his hand as the guy introduces himself as Carolynn's fiance, Howard.

 

“Nice to meet ya Howard.” Hank gives, feeling out of place now, even though he's suppose to be here.

 

“Like wise, brona.”

 

“Bro-what?”

 

Carolynn giggles like a little school girl, something he's never heard her do as she explains that's part of his lingo.

 

“The young kids and their street talk and all, ya know. He's here to support his big cousin Gavin.”

 

He blinks at her bright smile, that no one should have when mentioning Gavin.

 

_And big cousin?!_

 

“How young are you?”

 

“Twenty five hammers and naillin', my brona.” The young man gives, going into this long winded speech about how age is just a number the government gives you to make you hate yourself as you grow.

 

_Hank wishes he had some hammers and nails right now. Just for a project he hasn't finished of course...nothing else._

 

He checks the time on his watch, and his eyes fall on the bright blue button along the side of it. He remembers the whole purpose of this watch, a gift from Connor last Christmas. He'd never remember to keep his cell on him so Connor had a watch phone made for him instead, and if he hits the little blue button.

 

“Hank?” Comes the sweet sound of his boyfriend over the watches speaker.

 

“Oh sorry you two, I really need to take this.”

 

“Oh, Ok. Well lets talk later then? My number is still the same!” She calls after him, and he waves, moving away into a sea of people to escape those two.

 

When he turns he bumps into yet another person only this time it's the person he was looking for.

 

He sighs. “Thank God, Con I think we should go now.”

 

He tilts his head, LED working. “There are still twenty four awards to give. Are you certain you want to leave so early?”

 

“Yes, so certain. Never been more certain in my life. Lets be leaving now. The earlier the better.”

 

He gets Connor to turn around and is about to head out of the building when Carolynn calls his name. He tenses, slowly turning as Connor turns too.

 

“Oh hello...who's this handsome man?”

 

Connor , ever the friendly android, holds out his hand and introduces himself.

 

“Oh you're his partner, I've seen a few stories about you. Top android in all of Detroit. No wonder they paired you two together.” She gives, as they shake hands.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant Hank is a very exceptional officer. It's an honor to work beside him.”

 

She smiles, looking over at Hank like she doesn't believe that, but not speaking it outloud.

 

“Well, I'm just glad he's able to have a partner now. He was always so grumpy when we were younger.”

 

Connor's LED swirls around from blue to yellow briefly. He most likely scanned her. Hank feels like shrinking in on himself, as Connor's face changes slightly.

 

“You are...Carolynn Anderson...Hank's...ex-wife. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

It doesn't sound like it, Hank can tell it in his voice if no one else can. He knows Connor like the back of his hand.

 

“Oh just call me Carolynn Reed sweetie, soon to be any way.” She wiggles her finger, showing off the large ring, and Hank shakes his head.

 

She hasn't changed much. Still a materialistic woman.

 

“But the pleasure is all mine. Well I'll be letting you two get on with your night. I just wanted to give you this Hank. Almost forgot really.”

 

She digs in her purse, and there's a part of him that expects it to be one of those little guns wives kill their rich husbands with in those old movies. What can he say she was a very angry wife, and even angrier after the divorce. She's being kinder than he's ever known her to be, but that could just be because of the young blonde energy boost she came here with.

 

What she does pull out is the last thing he actually expected her to give back. Their wedding ring. It was the most expensive thing he'd ever bought, well if you don't count that time with Connor during the investigation when he had to rent Tracis to help find the deviants.

 

“You...you're giving it back?” He asks, and she smiles softly.

 

“Well I'm getting married again and well, there's no need for it. I didn't want to pawn or sell it after all you did to get it for me. I figured I'd give it to you while here.”

 

“Oh...well um. Ok. Thanks.”

 

She drops the ring in his hand, bids them a goodbye and returns to her fiancee.

 

He stands there, staring at the large diamond, looking at it with a mix of emotions as he thumbs the gem.

 

This was the only thing she wanted to keep in the divorce, said it was the only thing worth keeping. He worked nearly all his young life to save up to get her the fancy diamond ring. He had to, a woman like her only excepted the finest of things. After losing Cole, she said the ring was the only thing of Hank worth holding onto, that had value. He was so depressed then he didn't even care. He let her walk out, and never looked back....even though he did miss her terribly at times. He never even removed the motivational sticky notes she left on the bathroom mirror until Connor moved in.

 

Connor!

 

He snaps out of his moment of sad remincing, to look up at his boyfriend who is still standing there beside him. He studies his face, but Connor's got his poker face on. He doesn't do that unless he's really upset. There's nothing to tell him how the other is feeling except the slowly pulsing yellow of his LED.

 

“Con...I-”

 

“You still want to leave right? We should hurry home before Sumo starts chewing on the sofa again.” He cuts him off, turning on his heels robotically, and heading off to the entrance.

 

Hank follows, car keys already out so Connor doesn't have to wait long, and they have the most awkwardly silent car ride back home.

****AT HOME****

 

He felt like he should say something the entire time the movie played, but Connor looked like he'd snap at him if he did. He was sitting on the side without the LED so all he had to go off was the slight frown on the android's face. For hours they'd been sitting there, his arm resting on the back of the couch, but not quite touching Connor's shoulders like he usually would.

 

He was too afraid to touch him right now, and honestly felt he had no right after what happened back there.

 

Sighing, he just focuses on the TV. Another half hour passes before Connor finally says a word to him. Problem is he was thinking about what he was gonna eat when he did, and missed whatever it was.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

Connor slowly turns his head to look at him, and Hank feels his fight or flight starting up.

 

“I said, are you going to keep it?”

 

He blinks, looking around. “It?”

 

His boyfriend's brows get low, giving him a scowl yet not quite scowling glare.

 

“The ring Hank, The one your ex-wife gave you.”

 

He swallows, clearing his throat after. Connor rarely ever has a tone with him.

 

“Oh that it...the ring yeah...uh...I don't know should I?”

 

“That is not for me to decide for you.” He gives, sounding like a pissed off teacher.

 

Hank shrugs. “Then yeah maybe.”

 

Connor's head twitches to a tilt. “I see.”

 

He says nothing else, attention back on the TV, and Hank lets it drop, not wanting to press his luck. He ends up falling asleep on the couch, and when he wakes up he doesn't see Connor beside him anymore.

 

“Con?” He mumbles exhaustively, rubbing at his eyes as he looks around.

 

He's about to call for him again when he makes to look back over the couch down the hall way and sees Connor standing directly behind him. He's fully awake now, eyes staring up at his boyfriends disappointed looking face.

 

“Um...hi?”

 

“Hello Hank? Can I get you anything? A beer perhaps?” He offers.

 

“No, I'm just alittle hungry actu-”

 

“Of course, I just finished dinner for you.” Connor gives, raising a hand to motion to the kitchen.

 

That's not the hand that has Hank's attention though, because in the right hand is a very sharp looking knife. He recognizes it as one he often cooks with, but right now it being any where else, but the kitchen, away from his very passively pissed boyfriend, is a worry.

 

“Oh yeah...what uh...did you cook?”

 

“Your favorite.” He gives, turning on his heels again and heading into the kitchen area. Hank follows him, taking a seat at the table where he has a plate already set up.

 

What, was Connor waiting for him to wake up just to eat?

 

“Looks delicious.” He compliments, picking up the neatly arranged burger for a bite as Connor sits down across from him.

 

“Thank you.” He smiles, but paired with the upper half of his face still looking mad, it just looks all kinds of sinister.

 

Hank coughs around the piece of meat he nearly choked on from such a smile, reaching for the glass of water to down it with.

 

“Is everything ok? Is it not to your liking?”

 

“No, no! It's great! Just uh...was too excited. Swallowed too fast.”

 

Connor giggles, actually giggles. “You're so silly Hank. Be more careful, no need to rush. There's always more. I can make you whatever you like whenever you like. Anything you want, just name it.”

 

He leans forward, adding that there is nothing he can't do for him. Hank thanks him again, but he's starting to pick up on something here. He needs to be sure though so he just eats for now, trying not to feel weird about Connor watching him take every bite.

 

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

Hank pauses mid-bite. “Uh, yeah...sure.”

 

He hadn't heard that in awhile.

 

Connor takes a napkin out of one of the pockets from the apron he was making, and leans across the table to wipe Hank's mouth free of some ketchup. He takes longer than needed, lingering on the dabbing at the corner, before he returns his hand to his lap. Hank briefly wonders where that knife went, but just listens.

 

“Where did you meet your ex-wife?”

 

“.....School. We were highschool sweethearts.” He gives, and Connor's LED turns yellow.

 

“Adorable. May I ask a few more personal questions Hank?”

 

“Go ahead...”

 

_Did he just say adorable?_

 

The next question is did he always like his ex-wife.

 

“I'd had a crush on her for atleast two years prior to asking her out so...I guess you could say that.”

 

“And when you finally did, would you say it was...romantic?”

 

He nods, and Connor nods, eyes on the tabletop now instead of him. It feels like a lot of the intensity is off him now so he goes back to chewing.

 

“You must have really loved her. The ring is very pretty, looks expensive. Women like that sort of thing correct?”

 

He nods again, swallowing the food in his mouth. “Well they say diamonds are a girls best friend.”

 

“Indeed, I've heard of that expression. Just so we're clear, I would not require such things. Ifts are find if you wish to get them, but my tastes are simple. I'd not make you have to work hard to purchase a ring, only to give it back.”

 

“Connor...is there something you're trying to prove with this?”

 

He nods, and Hank raises a brow. “I am in every way much more efficient, adequate, and compatible than your ex-wife. I don't know much about your relationship with her, but you seem to hold it in very high regards. I wish to be sure that you are in no way seeing our relationship as a downgrade.”

 

Hank frowns. “Downgrade? Is that what you think?”

 

“Well you did seem disappointed when she returned your ring, and while I know nothing of her, I know that she was your wife. She knows nothing of me from what I gathered. These are all things that show you are not satisfied with me as your-”

 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Hank says, Connor the one to look surprised this time.

 

“I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I simply went based of the information I obtained earlier. That was my reading of the situation.”

 

“Well you fucked up.”

 

Hank gets up from the table appetite gone. He tells Connor he's not as hungry as he thought, and the android quickly stands up and crosses the table as Hank makes to head to the bedroom. He's stopped by a grip on his wrist, alittle tighter than usual

 

“No, Hank! I'm sorry...I just....I wanted you to feel proud to be with me, to have someone new instead of her.”

 

Hank gives his boyfriend a once over, sighing as he pulls him into his arms. He tells Connor that he will always be proud to be with him, and while yeah, her giving the ring back made him sad it didn't mean he missed her.

 

“I have you now, and you are all I'd ever want. So stop trying to compete with my past, and just let me love you in the present.”

 

Connor looks away thinking, LED yellow.

 

“And what of the future?”

 

Hank smiles, “Well I was leaving it a surprise, but the future definitely holds promise for Hank and Connor Anderson.”

 

The bright smile he receives this time is one of joy, a real one as he holds Connor close and kisses him. It's a while before they pull away, but when they do Hank notices that there is a new color on Connor's LED.

 

_Light red...or is that...._

 

“Pink.” Connor says like he read Hank's mind.

 

“All deviated androids who haven't removed theirs have the same color for this state.”

 

Hank raises a brow, grinning at his handsome android boyfriend.

 

“And just what state is that?”

 

“In love.” He gives, kissing Hank so passionately, he's dragging them off to the bedroom right when they part.

 

Laying side by side in bed together, still kissing, Hank pauses for a moment to look into his boyfriend's brown eyes.

 

“Hey Con, can I ask you a personal question?”

 

He laughs, but nods.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Connor's eyes go wide, obviously not expecting the question so soon, but his answer is quick. A loud oh yes Hank of course. Hank holds up a finger, reaching into the drawer beside their bed and he pulls out a black jewelry box. He opens it and reveals the black and glowing blue diamond band inside. Connor is speechless, but Hank takes that as him liking it.

 

“Glad you approve. Here let me.”

 

He puts it on Connor's finger, and after Connor stares at it with joy filled eyes, he's bombarded with kisses that slowly go from sweet to passionate. He turns the lights off in the room. Hovering over his new fiancee in their bed, he whispers a soft I love you against his lips.

 

Pink pulses like a heart beat in the dark before he feels Connor's lips move.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
